Petites Histoires Bonesiennes
by Liittle-B
Summary: Quelques textes, trop courts pour être qualifiés de One-Shot ...
1. Une Nuit

**Une nuit**

Disclaimer: Au cas où vous en douteriez, je ne suis ni anthropologue judiciaire, ni productrice de série TV et je n'ai aucun lien avec la Fox.  
Je ne m'appelle pas Kathy Reichs et encore moins Hart Hanson.  
En d'autres termes, je ne possède ni la série Bones ni ses personnages.  
Je ne les utilise que pour me divertir, les rapprocher ou les faire souffrir selon mon inspiration. par contre je possède toutes les idées. Et les quelques personnages que vous ne reconnaissez pas.

* * *

Une douce sensation de chaleur lui caressa la joue. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle fut éblouie par les rayons du soleil. Elle grimaça en constatant qu'elle ne se trouvait pas dans sa chambre. Puis elle se tourna vers l'homme qui était à ses cotés et sourit. Tout était allé si vite. Il avait suffit d'une soirée et maintenant elle était dans son lit. Son sourire s'élargit quand elle repensa à ce qui c'était passé la veille…

_12 heures plus tôt_

- Allez ma chérie. Viens avec moi pour une fois.

- Angela ! soupira Brennan, j'ai encore plein de corps à identifier.

- Oh voyons tu ne vas pas me lâcher pour eux ! Ils datent de Mathusalem !!!

- Je ne vois ce que ça veut dire.

- Ca veut dire qu'ils peuvent encore attendre jusqu'à demain alors que toi tu as besoin d'une pause. Pour me faire plaisir … la supplia Angéla. Mais son amie ne céda pas.

- Bones ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là ?

- Ah, Booth mon sauveur ! Dites-lui vous qu'elle doit arrêter de travailler et venir s'amuser.

Brennan roula des yeux.

- Ne faites pas ces yeux là Bones. Elle a raison. Vous travaillez trop.

- Ne m'appelez pas Bones, et puis qu'est-ce que vous faites là d'abord ?

- Je suis venu chercher le dossier de l'enquête pour qu'elle soit classée.

- Ah. Tenez il est là, dit-elle en lui tendant une chemise cartonnée.

- Merci, fit Booth en s'en allant, mais arrivé devant il se retourna : Bones allez avec Angela !

Celle-ci se jeta sur l'occasion qu'elle attendait depuis des jours :

- Mais Booth pourquoi ne viendriez-vous pas ? Ca évitera à Tempe de tenir la chandelle entre Jack et moi !

- Hé ! Je n'ai jamais dit que je venais.

Booth esquissa un sourire :

- D'accord je viens. Après tout l'enquête peut bien attendre demain, dit il en anticipant la question de Brennan. Celle-ci lui jeta un regard noir.

- Non Bones ce n'est pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, vous nous suivez, c'est un ordre !

Finalement elle se laissa entraîner par ses deux amis.

_Plus tard dans la soirée : _

Jack et Angela, collés l'un à l'autre n'avait pas quitté la piste de danse, laissant Booth et Brennan gênés au bar. Ils ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole de la soirée et n'osaient pas se regarder. Mais alors qu'un slow entamait ses premières notes, un jeune homme plutôt mignon invita Brennan à danser et elle le suivit sur la piste. Le jeune homme posa ses mains dans le dos, mais au fur et à mesure des paroles de la chanson, elles descendaient lentement… Booth les observait d'un mauvais œil et ne perdait pas une miette de ce qui se passait, alors quand l'homme se colla à sa partenaire, le sang de l'agent ne fit qu'un tour. Il se leva et s'avança vers le couple :

- Désolé, mais nous sommes ensemble. Voyant que l'homme ne bronchait pas, Booth insista : Vous pouvez nous laisser ?

- Pardon ? Vous voulez me l'enlever ? Elle a pourtant l'air de bien s'amuser avec moi ! N'est-ce pas ma jolie, dit-il en la prenant par les épaules et en lui assenant une claque sur les fesses. S'en était trop pour Brennan qui le repoussa et s'apprêtant à lui coller une raclée magistrale quand Booth prit l'homme par le col de sa chemise et lui fit clairement comprendre qu'on ne touchait pas à SA Bones sans risquer des représailles !!!

Puis l'air de rien, il prit Temperance par la taille et l'emmena au centre de la piste où un nouveau slow avait débuté. Angela, toujours dans les bras de son fiancé, n'avait pas perdu une miette de ce qui venait de se passer et elle arborait un sourire resplendissant.

Mais revenons à nos deux partenaires :

- J'aurais pu me débrouiller toute seule vous savez, fit Brennan à Booth pour le taquiner.

- C'est vrai j'avais oublié : la célèbre anthropologue judiciaire Temperance Brennan fait toujours tout toute seule, répondit celui-ci en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Alors comme ça on est ensemble ?

- Cela vous poserait-il un problème ?

- Mais pas du tout, dit-elle en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son partenaire, Au contraire, ajouta même Brennan.

Booth sourit et la serra un peu plus fort. Ils restèrent ainsi le reste de la soirée.

Mais à trois heures du matin, le DJ annonça le dernier morceau. Un dernier slow. Et quand la musique s'arrêta, Brennan ne voulait pas quitter les bras de Booth :

- Bones ! On doit y aller.

- Déjà ?

- Vous voulez qu'on aille chez moi pour finir la soirée, fit-il amusé, et à son grand étonnement elle accepta.

- Bon, on est parti alors, dit-il en prenant sa partenaire par la main.

Arrivés à destination, Booth servit des verres tandis que Brennan visitait son appartement. Elle se trouvait dans la chambre de son partenaire quand celui-ci la rejoignit :

- Alors mon « chez-moi » vous plait ?

- Oui, ce n'est pas mal, répondit-elle en le dévorant des yeux.

Ils se rapprochèrent dangereusement et n'y tenant plus Brennan embrassa fougueusement cet homme qu'elle désirait depuis maintenant deux longues années.

- Tu veux tester le lit ? souffla Booth.

Et …je vous laisse imaginer la suite…

Brennan était heureuse. Il était magnifique quand il dormait. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui caresser la joue mais une main lui attrapa le poignet et elle se retrouva coincée en dessous de l'homme avec qui elle avait passé la plus belle nuit de sa vie. Il l'embrassa tendrement et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- Je t'aime Temperance…

* * *

_Voilà pour cette première histoire ... N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et si vous en voulez une autre **=P** Toute critique est la bienvenue ... Et je répondrai à chaque review !_


	2. Pour l'éternité

**Un texte très court, assez vieux et plutôt loin de ce que j'écris à présent mais j'y tiens tout de même. J'espère que vous l'aimerez un peu aussi ! **

**Je tenais également à rendre hommage au lugeur Nodar Kumaritashvili qui devait concourir ses premiers JO mais le destin en a décidé autrement... R.I.P**

**Pour l'éternité**

Par une magnifique journée d'été, un couple se promenait main dans la main, s'embrassant à la moindre occasion. Mais en passant devant une épicerie, ils entendirent du bruit. Ils s'approchèrent et virent un jeune homme, une arme à la main, en train de braquer la caisse. Le couple appela du renfort tandis que l'homme qui était un agent du FBI sortit son arme, s'identifia et somma le braqueur de s'arrêter. Mais celui-ci surpris se retourna et tira deux balles qui allèrent se loger dans le cœur de la femme qui s'était jetée devant son amant. Il hurla et s'agenouilla près de sa bien aimée : « Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?- Je t'aime » répondit-elle simplement avant de rendre son dernier souffle. Fou de douleur, l'agent du FBI tira trois balles sur le tueur avant d'être stopper par un collègue qui venait d'arriver…

_3 ans plus tard :_

L'homme avait démissionné un mois après le drame. Il avait été mis à pied quinze jours et erré pendant quinze autres jours dans les bureaux du FBI avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne pourrait plus travailler sans elle. Depuis 3 ans il avait perdu du poids, s'était laissé pousser la barbe, se soulait régulièrement et s'était remis à jouer à des jeux d'argent. Bref, rien n'allait plus. Au début, ses amis venaient le voir et essayaient de l'aider mais rien n'y faisait. Même son fils n'avait pas réussi à le consoler. Son fils. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis vingt mois. D'ailleurs, au bout d'un an tout le monde l'avait laissé tomber.

Aujourd'hui il ne voulait plus de cette vie. Et, sans même avoir écrit une lettre d'adieu, il avala des cachets accompagnés d'une bouteille de whisky…

_1 semaine plus tard, Enterrement de l'ex-agent._

Dix personnes étaient présentes, sans compter le prêtre. Seuls ses vrais amis étaient venus, les personnes pour qui il avait réellement compté. Mais, étrangement, sur ces dix personnes une seule pleurait. Lui, il avait perdu son père. Jamais il ne lui pardonnerait de l'avoir abandonné.

Après la mise en terre, tous partirent, excepté une jeune femme. Elle s'agenouilla près de la tombe qu'on venait de refermer et qui se trouver être également celle de sa meilleure amie. Une larme roula le long de sa joue. Elle l'essuya du revers de la main sans se douter de ce qui se passait au dessus d'elle.

Plus haut, un ange venait de rejoindre le ciel. Quand il vit la personne qui l'accueillait, il sut qu'il avait fait le bon choix :

« Tu m'as manqué. – Toi aussi tu nous as manqué, dit-elle en lui tendant un enfant de 3ans dans les bras.-Je voulais te le dire quand…-Elle est magnifique tout comme sa mère. Je t'aime…pour toujours. »

Et c'était la vérité. La petite famille partit sous l'œil attendrit des autres petits anges.

Sur Terre, la jeune femme agenouillée près de la tombe sourit. Elle venait de remarquer une inscription sur le marbre. Elle l'effleura du bout des doigts en la lisant et versa une dernière larme. Elle repartit. Elle savait que désormais ses amis seraient heureux. Ensemble…

L'inscription gravée sur la pierre ? Je vous la chuchote à l'oreille.

Sachez apprécier la véracité de ces mots :

**_Temperance & Seeley_**

**_… Pour l'éternité…_**


End file.
